


The Führer's Wife

by callmeportgas



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, MultiSaku Month 2018, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeportgas/pseuds/callmeportgas
Summary: He knew she was not of this world. He knew Alchemy, he knew miracles, he knew Father but she was a different kind of power altogether. Haruno Sakura X King Bradley, for multisaku day 1 (December 2018).





	The Führer's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> 1st December, Saturday- Eyes are the Windows of the Soul
> 
> Pairing: Haruno Sakura X King Bradley
> 
> Alternate Universe, Naruto & FMA Brotherhood crossover, written with no disrespect towards Mrs Bradley. I’ve taken way too many creative liberties with this one, starting with King Bradley’s capacity for love lmao its been awhile since I watched either show...

 He knew she was not of this world. He knew Alchemy, he knew miracles, he knew _Father_ but she was a different kind of power altogether. She stirred his curiosity unlike any other.

Their first meeting was something of a cliche, with her stumbling out of an alley and into his arms while he was out on patrol. For him, it was an annoyance, it was a burden but alas- he was with his human subordinates. He took her to the military headquarters. His lone eye lingered on her hair, the cuts of muscle in her limbs and the style of her clothes. Practical, but uncommon. He had the doctor come in to his office, where a quick check informed them there was nothing physically wrong with her. The doctor chalked it up to exhaustion and left. He refused the offers to take her in, deciding to keep an eye on her himself. Another good deed added to his well, something that would be remembered when he became Führer.

He did his paperwork in silence, the scratches of his pen meeting the paper the only sound in the room. The clock struck nine and the steel of his sword met a curiously small blade with a clang. His eye roved about her frame perched on his desk, having gotten there with no sound and clean movement. It was when he looked her in the eye, into the flames of hell itself that his world seemed to shift. And for the first time, to him, something other than Father seemed otherworldly. She was bright but sharp and matched him move for move. He could barely breathe. His heart raced and he felt, in that moment, that he knew not what wrath was. All he knew was he green of her eyes and the glowing fingers that almost brushed shoulder. They would have lead him to his death and he wasn’t completely against following them. 

He collected himself then, because he was not human, not anymore. He was being weak. 

“Now this isn’t the way to repay your rescuer,” he told her, tone verging on scolding. She frowned but followed him into almost relaxing her stance. “We are in the military headquarters. You were brought here after we...found you. Who are you?” She stayed quiet for a few seconds before she sighed and put her weapon away. 

“Sakura. And you’re Colonel…” she began with her eyes on his badge.

“King Bradley.” 

She told him she didn’t remember anything. He didn’t believe her. She had no idea where they were. He told her they were in Central, Amestris. She nodded at the answer but he knew that meant nothing to her. He took her in, educated her on the history she had supposedly forgotten and introduced her to alchemy. She knew how to fight and the fact that she was as fast as him should have alarmed him but it only made his heart race. Both of them were unnatural because with his eye he could almost see the energy concentrated around her limbs when her speed increased. They were human but they were also more. 

She beat him once and he kissed her for it. In a life where he had never had a choice, she was the first decision he made. 

Sakura was very curious about alchemy but also unwilling to dabble in it. What she could do required only the energy her body produced naturally. Chakra, she told him one night as they sipped on wine. She was born with it, and it was present everywhere. But no one in Amestris was capable of using it the way she could. She needed no stones to knit wounds and he kept that knowledge close to his chest. She became a healer who worked for the public, but everyone in the military knew she was equally capable of guarding him. 

When he became Lieutenant General, Father called him in. The energy in her was curious and he wanted the knowledge. So he asked her again, and this time she told him she was from somewhere far away, a place she could not step foot in again. It was vague, but the pain in her eyes kept him from pressing further. He asked her to marry him instead. 

It was a beautiful wedding, with the only woman he had dared to choose. A woman with unfathomable power in the tips of her fingers. Father thought it was smart to keep his enemies close. King Bradley was content to keep her as close as he could. 

But Sakura was different. She was more than human, but where he thought of them as sacrifices, she cared about human life. She saved people. Not to carve herself a position of power but because she thought there was great value in every single human life. 

He became Führer, and the Ishval Civil War nearly tore them apart. She did not leave but he knew things would never be the same. How do you overcome such fundamental differences? She loved him still but she was also completely aware of the depth of his indifference towards humans. The short glimpses of his compassion she had had in their years together gave her hope though. She had stuck to healing on the frontlines but her guilt nearly rivaled Colonel Mustang’s. 

Father wanted him to bring her in on their plan, to cultivate her power and replicate it. He told her of it at dinner one night and she only looked sad. She held him close that night when they lay in bed, and kissed him with all the desperation of a woman in love and suffering for it. He kissed her back with all the love of a man who put his love above himself. She was gone before the sun emerged and he felt not a hint of the emotion he really was. He only felt empty. 

She reappeared years later, along with Van Hohenheim. They had both aged slowly, and with the hint of silver in her hair she was just as beautiful and deadly as he remembered. He was almost surprised to find the depth of his affection for her had remained intact but then he had always liked to think his love for her was eternal, endless even in the face of forces like his creator. 

She seemed almost fond of the Elric brothers, something they had in common. It never changed the fact that they were on opposing sides. It was the grand finale. Scar fell to his knees and she appeared then. The other man was reluctant to step aside but she told him to grant her this one mercy, as the Führer’s wife. She stood before him, her smile as sharp as her eyes even as they glistened with an emotion he had never felt in his life. He knew she would end him, and he welcomed it as he had secretly welcomed the interruptions to Father’s perfect script. She was a terrifying opponent. They were both near invincible but she would win today, because he could not kill her. He was Wrath itself but what he felt for her was so far from it, and that is what he chose as his conclusion. In that moment, he did not matter. He would be weak. He would be human. Her blood would not stain his blades. It was the second decision he had ever made in his life. 

She kneeled by his side as Lan Fan arrived, as Scar waited to see him go. He had told the other nameless one that God did not exist. Now however, as he faded away, he wondered if this is what it is to be forsaken by God. The press of warm lips on his forehead told him otherwise. The words floating on a loving whisper made his heart beat one last time. It was a strange thing, to be able to go with a smile on his face. But he knew now that he had known God after all, and she had loved him with all her heart. It had been a life worth living.


End file.
